ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kulili
Tried this NM today, I traded a Wisdom Ring and got it back with an additional +7 Fire resist. Fought him on Ice Day with double dark weather and the moon phase was Waxing Gibbous (57%). Hit my DNC for ~25-60 damage with protect from field manuals, fairly fast attack rate and good accuracy.--Eliash 04:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It imposed a lvl restriction but I didn't notice. I was still 75 Drg. Owned him in one WS. Traded Chainmail, it gained +1 fire resist, +1 Dex, -1 Str/Agi, Resist Poison+1. Lame. --Dressi 04:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :side note... I was lvl 75 when doing this but my PT member was 67. I actually think he GAINED lvl's? His HP percentage decreased during the battle, from 90% to about 82%, and went back up after the battle was over. Could this be verified any? --Dressi 05:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Does not miss? THF75/NIN37 (capped evasion with merits + Evasion Torque and Boxer's Mantle) could not evade a single attack. :**Parrying was effective :**Shadows were successful :**Perfect Dodge successfully evaded attacks. :*Soloed with BLU75/NIN37 with great ease; no considerable merits. Frenetic Rip did an impressive amount of damage without the Magus Keffiyeh equipped. --Dontae :*Tarutaru BLU75/NIN37 completely untouched. 04:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as DNC70/SAM35 with] one pre-fight Meditate. Got me to 50% hp as I was in haste mode not drain mode. :*Did not miss me 75Ninja/37Dancer granted the fight was 35 sec. Also had a Enfire Effect- User:Rumaha :**It can miss. But it doesn't very often. --Starcade 00:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Solo 74 Mnk/Dnc Very easy started with 140% TP Asuran Fists did 891 dam, which took him down to 1/2 his HP. Took about 400 HP from me. --Gliran 20:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Solo 75WHM/NIN. Was very easy. Started with 0% tp. Hexa Strike took like 30-40% Decent DD equip. :*Agreed, started with 100% TP, Hexa Strike took him straight down to 65% and he was dead in under a minute. Ashke 01:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) *Solo as 60WHM/WAR; missed me three times in the approximately four minute fight. - Ooka 02:35, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *Solo 59 Sam/dnc sai+3rd eye constant while saveing tp for cures... long fight almost 25mins **2nd time. He does miss,*** missed me twice entire fight, and i was wearing hauby fight took almost entire 30 mins. *Solo 58BLU/NIN. Buff before fight Utsusemi, Cocoon, Refueling. Headbutt-> Bludgeon, repeat. Pretty easy, he got me to 50% HP and MP, but I didn't heal during fight. It seemed to have enblizzard. Quick fight, maybe 5 min. Used Body slam 2x, but didn't learn ; ;. --NinaaOfShiva 09:48, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd this as a 75BLU/37WHM with a 56BLU/28WHM trying for body slam, fight was incredibly easy (Altho the Endrain did get annoying); Noticed that couldn't debuff at all; Chaotic Eye and Filament hold were 100% resisted with 300 skill. Also noted that ice damage didn't heal it at all, ice spikes from Reactor Cool procked for about 30-50 damage each time (Plasma Charge on the other hand was ineffective). Overall easy fight, but due to the huge amount of TP moves makes it hard to learn spell from; possible maybe, but not practical at all. --Kohki 07:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) * Soloed easily by 75RDM/NIN - Did not take any damage lasted about 30 secs Phalanx, Stoneskin and Shadows Kept up Straight Tanking Method *Just soloed easily as a 60BLU/NIN - With Shadows, Cocoon, Refueling, Metallic Body as buffs; never broke stoneskin from Metallic Body, after casting Spiral Spin it only hit me 1/6 times.--Lordjackel 23:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Augment Testimonials :*Traded Spike Necklace, received: ::* +6. ::* +5. :*Traded Brigandine and received ::*''+6 Water Resistance'' and +5 Earth Resistance Augment. ::*''+2 INT'' and +1 MP While Healing Augment. ::*''+3 STR'', ''-1 VIT'' and ''-2 AGI'' Augment. ::*''+2 STR'', ''-1 DEX'', ''-1 VIT'' and +6 Fire Resistance Augment. ::*''Resist Stun+2'' and +6 Fire Resistance Augment. :*Traded Light Buckler (DEF6 Shield Skill+5) It Gainded: STR+1 VIT-1 AGI-1 "Resist Paralyze"+1 lol RinZhu 08:17, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Woodsman Ring and it got Str+1 Agi-1 Mnd-1 Chr+2 :/ User:Rumaha :*Traded Balance Ring, it added +3 Earth Resistance. *Traded Custom M Gloves, recieved -1 Wind +1 Earth. Fight done on DRG74 --Ravahan *Traded Electrum Ring, received Int -1 Mnd +1 Chr -1 Water +10 --Neshek *Traded Woodsman Ring, received Water +7 --Neshek *Traded Electrum Ring, received +2 Dark resistance. Just before midnight, entering Windsday, Waning Giddeus 88%. 75 DRG/37 DNC, no problems. --Starcade 01:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Morion Earring, receive +5 Light resistance. No weather, Waning Gibbous (83%), around 22:30 Iceday. He had additional effect: lightning damage. --The Evil One *Traded Aurora Mantle, came back with DEX+1. Watersday, 1600 game time, waning gibbous moon 71% in dark weather. Monster had en-drain effect, easily soloed as SMN64/WHM32 --Renly 09:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Republic Subligar and got MP+4 12:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Dodge Earring, returned with Attack+1 and Earth resist+5. Kulili had mp drain on his hits. Ice day, and I was on thf. --itMFtis *Traded Mercenary Captain's Belt, got MP+3. --Alana on garuda 06:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Carapace leggings, returned with -4 HP,+4 MP, +2 STR, and +2 Dex. Kulili had HP drain on his hits. Fireday, and I was on 60cap Thf. Body Slam or Heavy Stomp The question on everyone's mind: Can BLU learn Body Slam from this guy? --Lordshadow 17:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Looks like it doesn't use it. Tahngarthortalk- 18:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmed that the NM uses Body Slam, I don't know much about BLU so I can't say if it can be learned.--Eliash 20:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Holy crap! It seems to use Body Slam! Now let's just see if we can learn it. A big question being, how does EXP work with these monsters?--Stammer 21:26, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Has anyone learned Body Slam from Kulili yet? I've been helping a LS mate pop him almost daily and even with 5 uses of the move in one of those fights, he still hasn't learned it (he's BLU 75). Timolina 11:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC)